Lily and James: The Power of Love
by BmS TenniS03
Summary: Erm...just read the story! I suck at sumaries!
1. Wicked Sister

*Lily and James*  
  
*The Power of Love*  
  
(A/N I know the title's a little corny. Oh well! And I don't  
put that disclaimer thingy on all my chapters. But just so  
you don't sue me or anything, I didn't create Harry Potter.  
So.why're you reading this! This isn't the story! Read it!)  
  
Chapter One: Wicked Sister  
  
"Get away from me, you stupid, terrible-" Petunia shrieked at her sister Lily.  
  
"Petunia, you do not talk to your sister like that!" said Mrs. Evans, walking into the room.  
  
"No, it's okay Mum, let her think what she wants!" Lily told her in a voice of forced-calm.  
  
"Okay, here's some food for thought: you're a freak!" Petunia said shrilly.  
  
"Petunia Evans!"  
  
"Honestly, Mother-" Lily began.  
  
"I hate her, and I hate you! I wish I'd never been born! I wish I didn't have a sister like.her!" Petunia spat. Lily glared at her sister and raced up the stairs. She wrenched her bedroom door open and flung herself onto her bed, stuffing her face into a pillow. What is her problem? Lily thought miserably. To her surprise, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away, rubbing her eyes.  
  
For six years, this had been going on. Ever since that fateful summer, when Lily had received her letter. It's definatley not jealousy, Lily thought bitterly. Her elder sister, Petunia had always had a very medival attitude toward magic, which had always been a problem for Lily, since she was a witch and had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for six years in a row. Only one month, Lily thought desperatley. One month untill my seventh year.  
  
Lily sat up on her bed, gazing hopelessly out the window at the stars which twinkled back at her. She was reminded somewhat of her Headmaster Dumbledore, who's serene blue eyes never seemed to loose that mischievious twinkle. She grinned to herself, her mind momentarily focused on Hogwarts.  
  
Her thoughts were interupted as a loud rapping sound came from her window. She tumbled off her bed in alarm, hitting the hard, wooden floor with a THUD. She sat up, rubbing her backside as three owls burst through the window. Her own owl-a snowy female-swooped down beside Lily on the floor. Lily untied a letter from her leg, looking it over. The owl-Gem- ruffled its feathers, apparently pleased with herself, then flew over to her cage and began drinking from her water bowl.  
  
Lily tossed the letter aside and moved on to the next owl, a handsome tawny owl. She untited the letter and turned it over. On the front of the letter was the Hogwarts Crest. She tore it open. Two notes fell out, along with something shiny which hit the floor with a clanking sound. Lily stooped down to pick it up. It was a small, scarlet badge bearing the letters: H.G. Her heart pounded fast with excitement. She quickly picked up one of the letters, skimming it.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Traditionally, the Head Girl and Boy(James Potter) are expected to plan events for the school, as well as patrolling the corridors from time to time, giving the prefects instructions, and assigning Hosmeade dates on the weekends. As one of the Heads, your job is to set a good example for all those in your house, as well as out of it.  
A reminder: term starts on September first, where you should be at the Kings Cross Station for the boarding of the Hogwarts Express in platform nine and three-quarters at exactly eleven 'o clock. No exceptions. You will find a supply list and your Head Girl badge enclosed in this letter.  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lily's eyes widened. She re-read the letter over and over. Was all she could think about. She'd been waiting for this day since she had first gotten in to Hogwarts. But. . .  
  
"Bloody Hell, who in their right mind would make James Potter Head Boy?" she said aloud. As James was a very well-known trouble maker, part of a group who called themselves the "Marauders", she had no clue how he could ever be Head Boy. Lily, on the other hand, studied hard, hardly ever got into trouble, and made good grades on all her O.W.L.s. She could see why she'd been made Head Girl. But James. . .  
  
"Maybe they made some mistake in the letter or something," Lily told herself. "Yes, that'll be it." She almost laughed with relief. She picked up both her Hogwarts letters and her badge and placed them carefully on her bedside table, then opened the next letter from a regal-looking Eagle owl.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
You got it, didn't you? The Head Girl badge? It said in the letter you were Head Girl, but I wanted to make sure. not that I had any doubts or anything. but did you see on your letter? I'm Head Boy! Me! James Potter! When I told my parents, Mum thought I was mad and Dad wrote a letter to the school, asking if they had the right person. Turns out they did. I'm just as surprised as you probably are. by the way, we're going into Diagon Alley in a couple of days, can you make it? Oh and there's something else. oh yeah! Mum and Dad say we're coming over to your house for dinner tomorrow. Apparently, your mum asked mine if we'd like to come over for dinner. well, anyway, see you then!  
  
--James P  
  
Lily's mouth hung open as she gaped at the letter. She gazed around at her horribly messy room. Spare parchment and quills littered the floor, along with empty bottles of ink, all her robes, her wand, and some school books. Quickly, she scooped up the mess, stuffed it into her trunk, and shoved it in her closet.  
  
Lily thought. She shrugged. Just as she was about to climb into bed, her door flew open. Oh no. . .what's she want now? Petunia stood in the doorway, quivering with anger.  
  
"Ever hear of knocking?" Lily asked coldly.  
  
"Ever hear of shutting those stinking owls up?" Petunia whispered angrily.  
  
"I can't stop the owls form coming!"  
  
"So? Can't you tell them to be quiet or something?"  
  
"No, I can't. Now get out of my room."  
  
"You inconsiderate snob! Just because you're the all-mighty all- powerful Lily Evans doesn't mean you boss me around."  
  
"Get out of here!"  
  
"Freak!"  
  
"Stupid!"  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
"Giraffe neck!" Lily had touched a nerve. Petunia rubbed her neck self-conciously, then slammed the door and walked off. Satisfied, Lily slid under the covers of her queen-sized bed and drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Dinner With the Potters

Chapter Two: Dinner with the Potters  
  
  
  
"Lily! Lily, dear, wake up! The Potters will be here any moment!" said a distant voice. Lily opened her eyes slowly and sat up. Her mother was bustling around Lily's room, picking up stray clothes and sweeping the floor.  
  
"What time is it?" Lily asked, rolling reluctantly out of bed.  
  
"Three thirty--now get up! Get dressed! Hurry!" Mrs. Evans left the room. Lily ambled to her dresser and selected her best dress robes. She slid out of her pajamas and into her robes, then ran downstairs.  
  
"Okay, I'm read--AAARRRRGGGHHH!" Lily cried as she ran into something very hard, knocking it over.  
  
"Geroff me, Lily! You're squishing my bladder!" said a muffled voice. Lily brushed her dark, red hair out of her face and looked down. She happened to be laying on top of Sirius Black, one of James's best friends.   
  
"Sirius?" she laughed. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"Get off me and I'll tell you!" he moaned. Lily tried to push herself up, but fell back down onto Sirius.  
  
"OWW! James--a little help-please?" Sirius said hoarsley. Someone slid their arms around Lily's waist and hoisted her up. Lily stuck out her arm for Sirius to take. He grabbed hold and pulled himself up. Lily turned around to find herself staring into the charming hazel eyes of James Potter.  
  
"Well, that was a nice greeting!" said Sirius.  
  
"Oh--yeah--sorry about that Sirius," Lily apologized. "What're you doing here, anyway?"  
  
"I was staying with James. . .got a problem with that?"  
  
"Erm. . .no. . ."  
  
"Lily. . .you look. . .great!" spoke up James. Lily blushed.  
  
"Thanks. Er. . .I'll-I'll just go see if dinner's ready then," she said, wheeling around and walking into the kitchen. Sirius shot a confused glance at James, but he didn't seem to notice, as he was too busy staring at the kitchen door, which Lily had just walked through.  
  
"Oy! James! Anyone home?" said Sirius, waving his hand in front of James's face. He snapped back to reality(A/N oh there goes gravity, oh there goes Rabbit, he choked, he's so mad, but he won't give up that easy, no, he won't have it. . .sorry, I always do that! I turn quotes into songs! Lol! I love you Eminem!)  
  
"Huh. . .what?"  
  
"Mate, your crush on Lily is more obvious then Remus being a werewolf. Didn't you learn anything in the fifth year?"  
  
"Well. . .she-she's changed. . .don't you think?"  
  
"Ah, I don't--"  
  
"C'mon, dinner's ready!" Lily said, interupting the conversation. She lead them into the dining room, where all the food sat on silver platters in the middle of a large Parissian dining table. Lily took a seat on the left side of the table. James and Sirius joined her. The Potters and Lily's parents sat on the opposite side, while Petunia, who had invited her boyfriend Vernon Dursley, sat at the head of the table.  
  
"Well. . .dig in, everybody!" announced Mr. Evans. Soon after these words, everyone began shoveling food onto their plates. Mr. Evans and Mr. Potter began discussing their jobs and Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Evans were exchanging gossip. Lily looked over at Petunia, who was gazing at Sirius like she had never seen anything like him.   
  
"Sirius. . .Sirius! Oy, Black!" Lily whispered, kicking Sirius across James. Momentarily, her leg brushed against James's. It lingered there for a few minutes before kicking Sirius in the shins. Sirius dropped his fork with a clatter and stared at her.  
  
"What do you want?" he whispered hoarsley.  
  
"Look," she said, tossing her head in the direction of Petunia. Sirius looked at her irritably, but his expression of anger soon turned into an expression of horror. Petunia smiled at Sirius and waved.  
  
"Well she's in a right state!" Sirius whispered.  
  
"Uh-huh," Lily said absent-mindedly. She was knawing on a chicken leg and staring at James while he ate his, thought she seemed to just be chewing the bone. Sirius took notice immediatley. He sent a puzzled expression towards Lily, then James.  
  
"James. . ." Sirius mumbled. James put down his chicken leg and looked over at Lily. Lily continued to chew the bone.  
  
"Lily. . .LILY!" Sirius said, prodding her with his fork. She bit her toungue in surprise and howled in pain.  
  
"OWWWW!" she moaned, gulping water. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Lily. . .maybe you should go to the bathroom or something," suggested James.  
  
"I'll take her," Sirius muttered, and grabbed Lily by the arm, pulling her to the bathroom. Lily stuck her head under the sink and turned on the water. Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What is your problem, Sirius?" Lily said through gulps of cool water.  
  
"More like what's your problem!"  
  
"Exactly what does that mean?" Lily said, rising from the sink and facing Sirius, green eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"You are so *thick*! Haven't you noticed that James--"  
  
"This has *nothing* to do with James," Lily snarled.  
  
"Yes it does," Sirius said impatiently.  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Lily, you really *are* thick. James--" But Sirius was cut short as Petunia appeared at the doorway.  
  
"What do *you* want...girrafe neck?" Lily said. Angry patches of red appeared on Petunia's face.  
  
"They want you back at the table," Petunia replied through clenched teeth. Lily grinned as she passed Petunia on the way to the dining room. She took her seat next to James and took another drink of water.  
  
"So Lily. . .James tells me you've been made Head Girl?" Mrs. Potter said, helping herself to some salad.  
  
"Oh yes. . ." Lily said distantly, mashing her potatoes.  
  
"You must be proud," Mrs. Potter said to Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Yes, yes, very proud."  
  
"Of course, Lily is a bright, young girl--"  
  
"Mum," James mumbled.  
  
"--And I'm sure she'll make an acceptional Head Girl--"  
  
"MUM!" James said loudly.  
  
"What? I was only--"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Fine," snapped Mrs. Potter. For the rest of dinner, they ate in silence. The only noise was the clanking of forks and knives on the silver plates. After what seemed like hours, Mr. Evans stood up and said, "Well, if everyone's done, let's go into the parlor for tea. Lily, you can take your friends up to your room." The adults stood up and made their way out of the kitchen, followed closely by Petunia and Vernon, leaving Lily, James, and Sirius.  
  
"Well. . .erm. . .let's--let's go," Lily said, standing up and leading the way upstairs into her room. She flopped onto her bed and lay on her back. James sat on the bed beside her, and Sirius sat on one of Lily's bean bag chairs.  
  
"Wicked!" he announced as he sank into the chair. Lily giggled.   
  
"So. . .what d'you want to do?" James asked after a while. Lily sighed in reply. "Oh, so it's like that, then?" James began tickling Lily's stomach. She squeeled and giggled at the same time, her arms flailing in every direction in attempt to stop him. Lily rolled off the bed laughing, and James soon followed, landing squarely on top of her. They paused. There was an awkward silence. The door flew open.  
  
"Lily, mum wants to know if you're going to that Dragon Alley or whatever--" Petunia said loudly, but stopped dead as she spotted James and Lily on the floor. James quickly sat up.  
  
"Erm--erm--yeah, t-tell her I'm going," Lily said quickly.  
  
"Oh, sorry, am I. . .*disturbing* something?" Petunia asked with a nasty grin.  
  
"Petunia--Petunia please--it's not what you think--"  
  
"I don't think mum will buy that," Petunia whispered.  
  
"Please, Petunia!"  
  
"After all that you've done to me, you really think I'd spare you? Think again, *witch*." Petunia stormed out of the room.   
  
"You--you better go now," Lily said, her face hot. James was blushing.  
  
"Er--yeah--yeah, c'mon Sirius, let's go," James said, grabbing Sirius's arm and pulling him out of the room. Lily blinked back tears. She could imagine what her parents would say. The front door slammed downstairs. /The Potters must be gone...oh, there're the footsteps of mum and dad...I'm in for it.../ Lily thought franticaly. She lay down on her bed and curled into a ball. There was a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in," she said dully. Her parents came walking in, looking furious.  
  
"Lily Evans, we expected better of you!" her father was saying.  
  
"We trusted you! We never even gave a *second thought* to what you would do with a boy unsupervised--"  
  
"--You betrayed our trust! We thought you were a good girl, Lily!"  
  
"--We raised you right!"  
  
"--*Never* expected you to go and do that with a boy--"  
  
"STOP IT!" Lily shouted over her parents. "LET ME EXPLAIN!"  
  
"Explain? EXPLAIN? Just what is there *to* explain?"  
  
"That Petunia's a dirty, rotten blackmailer!" Lily shrieked, then burried her face in her pillow. Silence. Then...  
  
"You're grounded." 


End file.
